myimaginationandcriationfandomcom-20200214-history
Teen S.O.S Characters
List of character in MIAC Network Series: Teen S.O.S Main Characters Carolina "Lori" Estevez: A very smart girl, with some ambitions, that may take her far in life. She was against moving to Beeville 'in first place, but did it anyways, since she couldn't stay home alone in San Diego. Marcus Estevez: Agressive most of the time and not so tolerant, he always takes joke too serious and likes to takes matters with his own hands. He didn't want to move to 'Beeville 'since he already had a girlfriend, back in San Diego. Andrea Estevez: Mother of Lori and Marcus, and wife of Pablo. She wanted to start fresh, and thought that moving to 'Beeville 'and leave San Diego behind was the best option, but her children do not accept it very well. Pablo Estevez: Father of Lori and Marcus, and husband of Andrea. He is very respected by his daughter, but has a slight rookie relationship with his son. He once lived in 'Beeville 'and encounters with many of his past lovers. James Davis: He is the golden boy of 'Beeville 'since his father is the mayor. He doesn't like the Estevez sinblings, especially Lori. His mother ran away with her lover, and James has been marked since. Ann Thompson: Orphan and a former freshman blossom queen of 'Beeville '''she is respected by everyone and just like James, who she has been in love with since primary, doesn't seem very fond of the Estevez sinblings, especially Marcus. She resides with her godparents and godsinblings. '''Recurring Characters Charles Davis: The mayor of Beeville 'who keeps his own secrets to himself, and wants the son to be just like him. Yasmine Harris: A very sweet and kind woman from the outside, but it's the very bitch of 'Beeville. She is the godmother of Ann and doesn't like Andrea Estevez and the way she allured everyone in town. Joseph Harris: Husband of Yasmine and godfather to Ann. He is the main doctor of Beeville 'and develops feelings for Andrea Estevez, whom his wife despises. Catherine Clark-Harris: She is the adoptive daughter of Yasmine and Joseph and godsister of Ann. Sweet and beautiful, she is the currrent Blossom Queen, which her mother forced her to participate, of 'Beeville. She has a crush on Marcus Estevez and is friends with Lori. Richard Harris: He is the biological son of Yasmine and Joseph and adoptive brother of Catherine. He is doing an intership as a junior doctor in Beeville 'but wants to be an artist. He is engaged to Mariane, but in love with her maid Evelyn. Mariane Lee: Part of the Blossom Queen Society in 'Beeville, a spoiled brat and is engaged to Richard. She is mean and sweet at the same time, and is very evil to her maid Evelyn. Evelyn Thomas: Also and orphan and works for the Lee family in Beeville after her parents death. She has been in love with Richard since she can remember. John Lee: Widow and father of Mariane, he is the richest man in Beeville 'and the king of sympathy in town. He somehow treated Evelyn as his daughter, which made Mariane jealous. Principal Christine Allen: She is the principal of 'Beeville High School 'and a past long term lover of Pablo and also the last one he dated before Andrea. They were also once engaged. Hugo Allen: Son of Christine and George Allen. He is very smart and wannabe doctor in 'Beeville. He doesn't know that his real father is Pablo, which might destroy his future relationship with Lori. George Allen: A surgery doctor in '''Beeville '''and former best friend of Pablo's. He never found out his wife was ever engaed to Pablo.